


Conductor

by inu_spike



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inu_spike/pseuds/inu_spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's conductor walks out the night before their concert. Can Itachi save the day, and the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conductor

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

This is un-edited/non-beta'd/straight off the top of my head, so please excuse any mistakes you might find.

~*~*~*~*~*

Conductor

~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Naruto looked exasperatedly at the conductor as the man smashed his baton on his stand. They had been going over this piece for the last hour, and they could never make it passed the second movement.

The concert hall they were practicing in was large and imposing. However, it had terrible acoustics in regards to carrying the sound of the orchestra. Their conductor had been working them for the better part of two weeks to overcome the structural interference and, unfortunately, they were still struggling.

The stage they sat on was gorgeous. Grand enough to fit all the members of the orchestra, it still exuded a warm atmosphere that invited the audience in and kept them coming back.

The blonde grunted as he shifted his cello, trying to get better circulation to his lower body. His arms were starting to ache from holding the instrument and his shoulders were burning from the tension. He resisted the urge to remove his tie or unbutton his collar, knowing that he would have to wear something much more constricting during their actual performance (“A tux!? I’ll die. No, they’re gonna have to peel me out of the thing when it’s all over. What kind of asshat decided this?!” he had ranted when the dress code had been handed out.)

“No, no, no!” The conductor whacked the stand in time with each word. “We’ve gone over this section a dozen times already. Flutes, wait to come in with the brass! You’re jumping the gun!” The man adjusted his sunglasses—“Prescriptions,” he had informed them when he took the stand—as he stared at them.

One of the flutes stood, brandishing her instrument like a sword. “Excuse me, Conductor Ebisu, but your cues still aren’t coming across very clearly. I thought we discussed that last week.” The chestnut haired young woman put her hands on her hips as her fellow section-mates murmured in agreement.

The man adjusted his sunglasses again, using his middle finger to drive the frames up the bridge of his nose. “And, as I said last week, Ms. Tenten, my conductive movements are in the standard form. If you are still having trouble understanding that, then perhaps you do not belong in an orchestral setting.”

Before Tenten, or anyone in the symphony, could speak, a door to the left of the stage opened and a tall man wearing a dark suit walked out. He strode across the stage in front of the seated musicians; long black hair collected neatly at the back of his neck.

Several of the people around him sat up straighter at the sight of the man and Naruto unconsciously did the same. This was not a man to be tried, argued with, or defied. And Ebisu was getting ready to do all three.

“Conductor, why is it that you’ve stopped playing, once again? I seem to recall impressing the importance of this particular performance to you several times already, yet you continue to have these delays.” Itachi stopped to stand beside the conductor’s stand, face blank and eyes sharp. If looks could in fact kill, Ebisu would have rung down the curtain and joined the choir invisible(1).

Ebisu’s face was mostly covered by his glasses, but even those in the percussion section could see the blatant disrespect in the downturn of his lips. “Mr. Itachi Uchiha. How fortuitous it is that you’ve decided to grace us with your presence this evening. I was just informing some of these… musicians that my style of conducting is the absolute standard. They refuse to perform the piece as I conduct it as some form of childish rebellion. I believe-”

“Ebisu” The Uchiha cut him off, holding a pale hand up to ensure the other’s cooperation in keeping silent. “The musicians and their instruments are merely the tools by which the conductor crafts his masterpiece.” Itachi looked across the seated orchestra, taking in the determined faces of its members.

He was a business man, through and through; cold and concise in everything that he did. Even the orchestra was a decision made as an investment opportunity. As such, he had only wanted the best.

Music had been his hobby growing up, playing piano to his relatives when they came to visit. And while his father was strict in molding him to be a proper, corporate Uchiha, his mother had encouraged his instrumental interests. She had even gone as far as sneaking him away from cram sessions to go to the theater with her.

Itachi had been fascinated by the conductor, the one man with the power to change ever aspect of the music performed. So entranced had he been, that he began taking instruction on techniques behind his father’s back. When he had graduated from Yale with his Bachelor’s and then Master’s degrees in Business, he also earned minor degrees in music composition and execution.

Which is why he was really so fed up with Ebisu. The man had claimed to be of excellent grade and his resume spoke volumes of his successful conduction—two world tours with the London Philharmonic and a series of contracted performances with the Los Angeles philharmonic as well.

He had chosen Ebisu just as he had chosen his musicians. Itachi had hand picked each one of them; pulling the musicians from other, less known symphonies, college orchestras, and even one or two high-school prodigies.

He turned back to the man behind the music stand. “If the tools are of the highest grade and quality, yet the work is still subpar, that is the failure of the craftsman.”

Ebisu balked at the statement, hands flailing as he tried to come back with a stinging retort. When he found nothing, he pushed up his shades and threw down his baton. “Very well, then, Mr. Uchiha. I wash my hands of this mess you’ve gathered. I wish you the best of luck finding someone who could craft anything from…” he gestured to the seated members with disgust, “this.”

Ebisu huffed and walked off of the stage, leaving behind several gaping mouths. Itachi merely lifted his eyebrow as the man slammed through the stage door dramatically making his exit.

“Um, Mr. Uchiha?" A mousy girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga spoke up from her place in the violins, her voice squeaking with nervousness. “Sir, what are we going to do without a conductor?”

The dark haired man didn’t answer as he bent down to pick up the thrown baton. “First movement, please.”

There were no more interruptions during their practice and even the pianissimo notes reached the balconies with crystal clarity.

~!~

Naruto flopped down on the dark-brown leather sofa, tiredly pulling at his tie and popping the first two buttons on his dress shirt. He had gone straight to practice from his day job and was still wearing his work suite. The blonde tried to muster the energy to go to the bedroom to change into more comfortable house clothes, but it was a losing battle.

He was more than happy to bask in the miracle that was central air-conditioning; one of the many perks of living in the highest penthouse in the building. The view was great and all that, but it was the air conditioning in the summer that really made life worth living.

He heard the apartment door close quietly as he landed on the couch but didn’t have the will to take his arm from over his eyes. A dark chuckle permeated the silent air and Naruto felt his insides twist a bit at the sound.

“Come now, Naruto. It was not anywhere near as bad as you are behaving.” The blonde partially sat up to glare blue death at the other.

“Screw you, Uchiha. Almost three hours of sitting in that hard as fuck chair, holding onto that heavy ass cello, practicing the same piece over and over. I should flay you for making us take that extra half-hour to go over basic scales.”

Itachi chuckled again then leaned down to place a feather-light kiss on the irate Uzumaki’s forehead. “You will thank me later, Naruto. After the performance, when you and your orchestral mates revel in the standing ovations.” The man smirked and walked towards the kitchen.

Naruto pouted; Itachi could make taking an ice-pick to the face sound like a good idea when he wanted to. That devilish silver-tongue of his could usually get anyone to do anything he asked; save for his stupid little brother, whom Itachi could never get to do what was good for him.

The blond listened at the other man moved about in the kitchen, cabinets opening and closing and the sound of pots and pans moving about drifted into the living room. Before long, the smell of cooking food wafted over to where Naruto lay, calling him from his comfortable position to see what the dark Uchiha was making.

Itachi had already taken off his sports jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dark red dress shirt, tie nowhere in sight as he moved from one counter to another. Naruto leaned against the door jam silently, just watching the other.

Itachi stopped in the middle of chopping a few stalks of celery to quirk an inquisitive eyebrow at the staring blonde. “If you wish to be in the kitchen, please choose an activity that is at least somewhat conducive.”

The blonde cello player snickered at the statement, but backed away with his hands up. “You know what happens when I go in there. I’m just gonna take a quick shower. Get some of this stink off me.” Itachi nodded in agreement and Naruto blew a raspberry at him while turning down the hall to the master suite.

~!~

Dinner was a simple affair of broiled, lemon zested chicken, steamed broccoli and Italian coleslaw(2). Two glasses of chilled white wine sat half full before their empty plates. The two men sat in relative quiet, the sound system that ran throughout the penthouse crooned soft-jazz.

Naruto stood to take the plates to the kitchen, bending down to receive a peck on the lips from the seated business man. He smiled as he washed the plates then put the left over food away. He had already started washing the sauté pan when pale arms wrapped around his middle and a chin came to rest on his shoulder.

Itachi had changed too while the blonde had been in the shower, switching out his dress shirt and slacks for a comfortable white cotton t-shirt and black sweats. Armani, of course(3). His hair was out of its usual low pony-tail, leaving it free to cascade over his back.

Naruto fought the urge to squirm as Itachi let loose a slow breath on his neck, forcing goose bumps to rise on his arms and his nipples to slowly tighten. His neck was sensitive, almost ridiculously so, and Itachi loved to play on that knowledge. Play on, with, in, it didn’t really matter to the Uchiha, as long as it was with the blonde.

“Hey,” Naruto whispered, turning slowly in the others arms so they could face one another, his hands coming to rest on Itachi’s waist. “Are you getting romantic on me?” He grinned as a light pink dusted the bridge of the older man’s nose.

“Maybe,” he admitted, deep tone slightly sulky. Naruto was always able to figure out when he was being sentimental. He chalked it up to the blonde’s empathetic nature. He would never admit that he was just too obvious with his feelings towards the other. His father would come out of retirement to beat him on that day.

The Uzumaki’s grin grew as he leaned in to steal a kiss from thin, pouting lips. Itachi considered not taking the bait of plump lips but the insistent tongue working to open his mouth beat out his resolve.

Naruto moaned softly as the other opened up, his partner’s own tongue coming out to greet him. Itachi widened his mouth to let Naruto in and the blond took full advantage. It wasn’t terribly often that Itachi was willing to submit so easily, it usually took a while of dirty talk and blowing to force the Uchiha to relinquish his control.

Itachi moaned into the kiss, head falling back as Naruto withdrew gently then moved to start nibbling at his neck. “We’re gonna need to move to the bedroom soon. I don’t think the table can take it again,” the blond sent a wicked grin to the afore mentioned furniture, imagining that if tables could talk it would be screaming ‘NO!’ at the top of its lungs.

Itachi moaned something of an affirmative and Naruto moved his hands from waist to grip the other’s ass. With a jump and a tug, the Uchiha settled himself with his legs around Naruto, purposefully grinding into the blonde with his awakening arousal.

The cellist stumbled a step before catching his balance, groaning at the other’s actions. It was equally as rare to see Itachi so eagerly submissive. Normally Naruto had to fight tooth and nail with the dark-haired man to get him to wrap those strong legs around him.

And Itachi never ‘mewled’ like that, no matter how much Naruto tried. The blonde tried to concentrate on the obvious signs of something being wrong, but it was difficult when he also needed to walk, locate the bedroom, kiss, and kneed the bottom of the grinding body attached to him.

No sooner had Naruto dropped them both to the bed did Itachi’s demeanor change completely, only somewhat surprising the blonde, who knew there had to be a catch to the submissive act.

Itachi smirked from his perch atop the Uzumaki’s hips, his own making slow, subtle circles that he knew drove the blonde just a touch above crazy. As predicted, tan hands came up to grip his pelvis and an equally tanned throat was bared as Naruto’s head went back, lower body thrusting up to rub against the Uchiha.

“’Tachi..” The blonde whined nasally, his stomach fluttering as hands came down to caress him through his shirt. The smirk grew as Itachi applied more pressure with his hands, dragging them up Naruto’s covered chest to find hardening nipples.

The right hand stayed to play with the nub through the soft fabric while the left moved up to stroke fingers along an exposed collar-bone. Naruto’s neck was sensitive, but his clavicle was oh so much more so. Itachi leaned forward to lip and nibble in the wake of his fingers.

Naruto gasped loudly, eyes rolling a bit at the sensation. He swore softly as Itachi bit a little harder in one spot then soothed the skin with his tongue. Itachi continued to work his right hand over the hidden nipples before moving it down to slip under the hem of the pale orange V-neck.

The younger groaned throatily as that pale hand made its way back up, tingles spreading from every place it touched. Pert nipples were plucked and twisted between elegant fingers, eliciting the most delicious sounds from the blonde.

Naruto removed his left hand from Itachi’s hip to run up and down the length of curved back above him; fingers pressing firmly on known tension spots. Itachi pulled his mouth away from golden skin with a hiss, lust heavy eyes glaring at the cheeky grin beneath him.

Itachi worked a stressful job. He was at the office anywhere from ten to twelve hours on a given day, barring this evening where he had actually made a conscious effort to get to the music hall in time to watch rehearsal. A mighty good thing, as it turned out. However, the stresses of his job as CEO, while well concealed from potential clients or adversaries, took their toll on his body in the form of knots in his muscles.

Before meeting the blonde, the Uchiha found himself having to covertly meet with a masseuse and a chiropractor; trying to work out the twists and kinks in his spine. After meeting Naruto, though, the tension that used to settle in his back and shoulders began to dissipate until there were just the few odd spots every now and then.

Unfortunately, the muscles in his back were still susceptible to questing tan fingers and Itachi’s entire body fell slack from the attention. It was not something he was terribly proud of.

Naruto used the opportunity presented to him to pull the other back down, licking at slightly swollen lips and getting nipped at for his trouble. He sniggered softly before closing the gap between them completely. He slowly shifted them, never once breaking contact, until he was once more on top of the Uchiha, attempting to keep the long legs wrapped firmly around him.

He slid his lips off to the side, kissing a path across Itachi’s jaw and down his throat. He sucked briefly at the pulse-point there then moved on to where his lover’s neck met shoulder. He kissed it gently several times, licked it, sucked lightly on it and, when he felt Itachi was absolutely relaxed and not ready for it, sunk his teeth in.

“Fuck!” Itachi’s hips bucked and his fingers corded into Naruto’s hair. He panted roughly as Naruto released him, sucking on the abused flesh, smirking at the knowledge that Itachi wouldn’t be loosening his tie or unbuttoning any part of his shirt out in public for the next few days.

“Fucking tease,” he grumbled, ripping Naruto’s head up and smashing their lips together. A purring moan rumbled through Naruto as he sucked on the tongue mapping out his mouth, his hands beginning to get to work on the problem pulsing in Itachi’s designer sweats.

He pulled away to rip off his own shirt then reached down to divest the Uchiha of his as well. They got in each other’s way a bit; Itachi fighting to get Naruto’s pants off while Naruto fought to get Itachi’s shirt and pants off.

A snarl, a grunt and a languid moan later found both men grinding together hotly, sans clothing.

Naruto pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, leaning over to the bedside table to rummage in the top most drawer. He hissed as a mouth latched itself to his nipple, forcing a shiver down his spine as teeth closed around the bundle of nerves.

His hand fumbled in the drawer before fingers tightened around the much sought after prize: lube glorious lube(4). He let out a sound of triumph before settling himself back into place between Itachi’s legs, successfully disengaging the mouth from around his nipple.

The blonde made quick work of slicking up his fingers, his partner making his impatience known by slowly clawing into his shoulders with controlled movements and growling. Naruto had made the mistake before of comparing his lover with a randy cat when he did this… The bite-mark shaped scar on his hip was proof to anyone brazen enough to look that Itachi did not take kindly to being called “Mr. Pussy-Puss” at all.

The blonde bumped the knees stationed on his hips with his elbows, prompting them to leg go and spread wider, giving him more room to work.

Itachi took deep, slow breaths as the first slick finger was introduced, working to relax the tight muscles of his anus. Naruto, the generous boy that he was, took mercy on the Uchiha and licked a long, wet line up the other’s flagging erection.

Itachi moaned quietly as the tongue lapped around his cock’s head, cleaning away the precum that had spread during their earlier grinding. He had gone slightly soft after the insertion of Naruto’s finger but the blonde was doing his damnedest to get him back up to aching.

Naruto opened his mouth to take more in as he placed a second finger into the constricted orifice; sucking every time his fingers scissored to stretch the channel more. He pressed in deeper, searchingly, knowing that he was close to the magic ‘Itachi’s high pitched moan’ button and smirking something fierce when he finally hit it. It forced the dark-haired man’s head to toss slightly from side to side as his hips jerked and muscles spasmed.

He took the full erection even deeper as he added the third and, finally, forth fingers, moaning wantonly as Itachi’s hips arched off the bed.

“Naruto,” the Uchiha panted, fingers finding purchase in blonde locks as the younger man sucked him down again while pressing his prostate with viscous glee. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

It was hard to argue with a command like that, especially when Itachi said it in such a sultry way, with a rasp in his deep voice and lust heavy in his black eyes.

Naruto groaned as he pulled off the cock beneath him, pulling his fingers out so he could hover above the other’s face. He took Itachi’s lips in a suffocating kiss, wiping the last of the lube onto his own neglected prick, grabbing hold of it to move it into position.

Itachi tore himself away as the head pressed in, exposing his neck to the tan man above him. Naruto’s teeth found the mark he’d left earlier, biting down softly as he sunk in deeper into the heat of the man below. Normally graceful hands fund purchase on a tan back and Itachi dug his nails in from the sensation.

The blonde panted loudly as hip met hip and pale legs came up to wrap around his waist again. He held as still as he could, waiting for Itachi to adjust, breathing deep breaths as he attempted to control himself.

A hand released his back, trailing a ticklish path to his jaw, using its grip to turn his head. Shuddering blue met smoldering black as Itachi pulled Naruto in for a light kiss. “If you don’t move, right fucking now, I’ll flip us over and leave you to finish the job myself.”

Cerulean widened at the threat before narrowing dangerously. “Asshole, Uchiha.” Naruto pulled his hips back, until naught but the head of his erection stayed within the other, then slammed home.

Itachi’s head snapped back with a gasp followed by a strangled moan as Naruto repeated the motion several more times. His moans changed pitch and frequency as his prostate was found, Naruto shifting so that the angle came more naturally—ensuring that every thrust in and out would hit the arousal swollen gland.

Naruto groaned loudly at the shifting pressure of the Uchiha’s body, choking back pleasured sobs from the feeling by biting into Itachi’s neck once more. He wasn’t going to last like this.

Pale hands found their way to Naruto’s back once more and he reached down to fist the other’s cock between them, jerking in time to his thrusts as best he could, using the precum as lube to save Itachi from potential damage. The Uchiha’s hips jerked beneath him, trying to get closer, get more friction, get more everything.

The minute Itachi started gauging his back with abandon , Naruto started coming undone. His moaning became a chant of Itachi’s name while his hand started to lose its rhythm, the blonde’s focus turning more towards one goal instead of many.

Itachi tightened his legs around his lover as he felt the first spasms of orgasm rock through the blonde. His back tightened as he felt the powerful snaps of Naruto’s hips as the Uzumaki reached his completion.

Naruto’s hand was still working over the older male’s cock, strength returning to it as he came back to his right mind. He marveled as Itachi came, cum leaving his dick in long rubbons that arched into the air between them. He winced as his softening penis was squeezed by the clenching muscles before he had the chance to pull out; leaning back to watch the winking sphincter, moaning as he saw his own cum working its way out.

The hands still on his back pulled him down to a lazy, sated kiss. The bed was rumpled, the sheets messy and ruined from sweat and other bodily fluids, but neither man was quite ready to get up and face the mess.

They relaxed into sleep together, the day’s events finally catching up to them.

~!~

Naruto would never admit it, not even under the pain of sitting next to Sakura for three hours on a bus, but he had gotten a little teary when the concert ended to a standing ovation.

Itachi had taken the lead on everything for the orchestra and the hard work had finally paid off. The hall was packed, completely sold out, and now all of those people were cheering enthusiastically.

The cellist felt a swell of pride when Itachi turned back to face them, a small smile on his lips as he looked them over, then gave them a short bow.

The blonde grinned widely as the curtain closed and the cheering from the audience became muted. The after party would be starting soon—the musicians chattering in excitement—but Naruto knew, from the piercing black eyes that followed him backstage, that the real treat would come after he got home.

He couldn’t wait.

-

-

-

-

END!

**Author's Note:**

> List of Numbers:  
> 1 – Monty Python’s Dead Parrot Sketch  
> 2 – Italian Coleslaw is an invention of my mother’s. Long-shredded pieces of cabbage with oil, red vinegar, pepper and a pinch of Mediterranean Sea Salt. Very tasty.  
> 3 – Reference to an episode of “How I Met Your Mother”. Lol So funny…  
> 4 – I’m sorry, “Oliver” just started playing through my head when I wrote that line.


End file.
